Fast and Furious
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Written for the Kink las challenge over on Live Journal. House and Cameron engage in some fast and furious rough sex to celebrate solving the latest case. Rated M for smut of course :


_**A/N: Yes, it's true. I seem to be on some kind of a writing binge. I don't hear anyone complaining, though. If you do have any complaints, you can direct them to that brick wall over there *points*. Anyway, I wrote this for the Kink_LAS fanfic challenge. It didn't get any votes, but I'm okay with that. I'd rather have that than votes AGAINST my fic. And there were 39 entries...that's a lot of reading. The prompts were a choice of rough sex or water sports. Since golden showers etc don't turn my crank, I chose rough sex. So here goes...**_

* * *

**Fast and Furious**

"You did it again, House," Cameron smiled as House dropped his jacket, helmet and backpack at the front door.

"All in a day's work," he grinned as he limped his way over to her and held out his arms. "Where's my congratulatory kiss for saving a man's life?"

Cameron stepped into his embrace and House began kissing her. Softly at first but then his kisses became more insistent as he grabbed the back of her head and tugged on her hair. When her neck was exposed to him he devoured it, nipping and kissing the sensitive skin until she shuddered. It was going to be fast and furious sex on the menu. She could tell. He usually got pretty charged up after solving a difficult case and she was only too happy to be the outlet for his prowess.

It also didn't hurt that since the Ketamine treatment had rendered him pain free, he was able to do a lot more things he hadn't been able to do in years.

One of those things being that he was able to flip her over his shoulder and carry her down the hall. He unceremoniously dropped her on the bed and was on top of her in a heartbeat, literally tearing open her shirt half way. Buttons went flying as he pulled it down so her arms were restrained behind her back. She tried to struggle but it was no use. House knew what he was doing and her arms wouldn't come free no matter how much she struggled.

His hand groped her breast roughly as his fingers tugged at her nipple, turning it into a hard bud. Cameron gasped and squirmed underneath him but his left knee went down between her thighs to stop her from moving.

"House…what're you doing?" she managed to get out between her labored breathing. She was flushed and her heart was racing, but she didn't appear to be in any distress. There was no doubt in House's mind that she was loving every minute of it. After all, she could use the safe word they'd agreed on in the past.

He roughly pushed her bra up over her breasts without bothering to take it off and his mouth fastened against one of her nipples, suckling it until she moaned.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless…tell me you want it," he growled between kisses. His teeth nipped and bit her lip and she gasped. "Say it!" he ordered as he reached down between her legs and felt her heat against his fingers. He then unzipped her pants and slid his hand inside.

"I want it…" she breathed as she instinctively writhed against his hand. "I want you…"

"That didn't sound like you meant it," he snapped as he grabbed her jeans and pulled them down, but not all the way off.

"Oh..God…" she called out as she tried to spread her legs wider but her jeans down around her knees made it impossible.

"That's my girl," he whispered as he pulled her jeans and panties all the way off. Then he flipped her onto her stomach and gave her ass a firm smack, causing her to yelp in surprise. "You're an insatiable little slut, aren't you?" he laughed as he slapped her ass again and began unbuckling his belt. "Don't move."

He undressed quickly and grabbed a condom from the nightstand before returning to his position on the bed behind her. "Up on your hands and knees."

Cameron quickly did as he asked. He already had the condom on and was pushing his way inside of her before she even realized what was happening.

"So tight…so hot…" he breathed as he slammed into her. He gave her ass a couple more smacks and then grabbed her long brown hair for leverage as he rode her hard for awhile. Then his hands gripped her hips and she was sure she'd have bruises later but she didn't care. It only added to the experience.

House took one of his hands away and began stroking her clit with each thrust as he bent over her, nipping at her neck as he breathed heavily in her ear. Suddenly he pulled out and flipped her over onto her back. Cameron looked up at him to see nothing but pure lust in those blue eyes.

He grabbed her ankles, placed them on his shoulders and roughly drove into her, making both of them grunt with pleasure and pain. He was in so deep inside she thought for sure she'd split in two if he moved another inch. He thrust so hard and deep into her that it pushed her across the bed until her head hit the headboard with a smack.

"Oww," she groaned, which quickly turned into a deep, guttural moan as House moved faster, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and tugging on it between his teeth until she yelped. "Oh God, House!"

"Fuck! Cameron!" He grunted as he thrust faster, not caring that her head was banging the board against the wall. He came hard within her and she was quick to follow, screaming his name.

House rolled off of her and held her close, breathing in her intoxicating scent as they both enjoyed their blissful state.

"I can't wait for the next case," she giggled.

"Liked the rough, celebratory sex did you?" House murmured against her shoulder.

"More than I thought I would, yeah."

"Well there's plenty more where that came from."

"Bring it on, Dr. House."

**The End.**


End file.
